


Milk

by Lost_and_afraid (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lost_and_afraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to get milk, and there's a dalek attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence, nothing extreme. People die. It's sad. You may cry. I'm evil.

Sherlock sauntered into the crime scene, John scampering behind him and trying to keep up.


End file.
